<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll be there for you by Marauder_Deedee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566906">I’ll be there for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Deedee/pseuds/Marauder_Deedee'>Marauder_Deedee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Chan as a parental figure, Changbin is a teen, Family Fluff, Felix is a child, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grounding, Hyunjin is a preteen, Jeongin is a child, Jisung is a preteen, Minho as a parental figure, No Smut, Parental Discipline, Seungmin is a child, Siblings, Some Swearing, Spanking, Teenage Rebellion, Timeouts, tantrums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Deedee/pseuds/Marauder_Deedee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan is woken up in the middle of the night to the news that his parents died in an accident. Now Minho and him have to navigate parenting their 6 younger siblings. </p><p>Chan-26<br/>Minho-25<br/>Changbin-15<br/>Hyunjin-12<br/>Jisung-11<br/>Felix-8<br/>Seungmin-7<br/>Jeongin-6</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll be there for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Chan woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door. He glanced at his alarm clock and saw that it was 1:30am. <em>‘</em></span><span class="s2"><em>Who in the world is knocking on my door at this time at night!</em>’ </span> <span class="s1">He grabbed his robe, pulling it on as he opened the front door. He came face to face with an officer and his partner.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, are you Mr. Lee Chan?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m very sorry but your parents have been in an accident. They didn’tmake it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Chan was silent for a moment just taking in the news that he was just given. His parents were gone. <em>‘</em></span><span class="s2"><em>Oh my gosh. What about the others. What’s going to happen to them. Shit</em>.’ </span> <span class="s1">He couldn’t process his emotions he was too worried about his siblings and what would happen to them.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um what happens now? I have several siblings who are all minors.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Child services are with them now. Your parents Will states that if anything were to happen to them, they want you and your brother Lee Minho to become the guardians of your brothers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Right. I forgot they put that in their will. I don’t know anything about taking care of children though.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Right. Yeah I knew that. I’ll move in right away and I’ll call Minho..”He says raking a hand through his messy bed head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”We have two officers over talking to Lee Minho as we speak. I will let children services know of your plans to accept guardianship. Again i’m very sorry for your loss.” With that the officers leave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan is standing in his kitchen thinking about everything. He’s poured himself some tea and is leaning against the counter just staring at it, and thinking. His phone starts to ring startling him out of his thoughts. He looks at the caller ID and sees it’s Minho. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” He says quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. What are you thinking?” Cuz right now I’ve only been thinking about our brothers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Me too Minho. I’m planning on moving in first thing in the morning. But Minho how am I going to do this. I don’t know the first thing about raising kids.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“First of all it’s </span> <span class="s2">WE </span> <span class="s1">don’t know anything about raising kids. You aren’t alone here, I’m also going to move in and help. Second it’s not like they are strangers to us. They are our brothers. We’ve babysat them a lot, we know what they are like. Plus we know what mom and dad were like with them and with us. It will be a learning process sure, but we can do this.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You’re right. We can do this. We have each other.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two talk for a while longer finalizing plans before hanging up and packing their things. Neither one was able to go back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been 4 months since Chan and Minho moved into their parents house to raise their 6 siblings and it had been an emotional roller coaster. Things were finally starting to calm down. The boys had been pretty well behaved, but Chan and Minho knew that wouldn’t last forever. They knew at some point the boys would start to push limits and test the boundaries. The boys weren’t sure what to expect from their brothers who were now their parental figures not just their brothers. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They weren’t surprised when the boys started to test the boundaries one bit. It started off slowly with little things that would get them scolded or swatted once or put in timeout. Felix was the first one to really test the boundaries and it seemed like today he was in the mood to push all of the limits. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan was in the kitchen making lunch while Minho was in the living room reading a book. Jeongin was curled up next to him watching some cartoons. Seungmin was playing with the train set they had in the corner of the room and Felix was sitting in the armchair playing Legend of Zelda on his nintendo switch. Hyunjin, Jisung and Changbin were nowhere to be seen probably just in their shared room playing video games. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Guys lunch is ready.” Chan says walking into the living room. “Seungmin can you go tell the others that lunch is ready?” </span> <span class="s1">Okay!” Seungmin says happily. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan watches as he skips out of the room. He just shakes his head fondly. Jeongin gets up from his spot against Minho and stretches before going into the kitchen. Chan notices that Felix has yet to put his game away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Felix, put your nintendo switch away now, it is time to eat.” Minho says firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”No. I’m not hungry.” Felix doesn’t even look up from his game. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t ask you if you were hungry. I told you lunch is ready and that it is time to put the switch away. Save your game and put it away please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I don’t want to.” Again Felix doesn’t look up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan figures that Minho can handle things on his own, but neither of them have dealt with outright disobedience from any of them yet. “Lee Yongbok, You need to listen to hyung Minho when he tells you to do something.” Chan says sternly no longer calling him his nickname.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix just ignores him and continues his game. Minho and Chan share a look as if to say ‘Is this kid for real?’ Chan walks over to Felix and takes the game from his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! I was playing that!” Felix yells trying to take it back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan just holds it away from him. “You do not yell at me. You have lost the privilege of playing this for the rest of the day. I’m done with the attitude. Go wash your hands for lunch.” Chan turns and starts to head to the kitchen. When he doesn’t hear footsteps behind him he turns back around and finds that Felix has sat back down with his arms crossed and a defiant look on his face. He starts to head back to Felix but stops when he sees Minho stand up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho walks over to Felix and grabs him by the bicep pulling him up. He then turns him to the side and delivers 4 sharp smacks to his jean covered bottom. Felix yelps rubbing the sting out of his bottom. “I’ve had enough of this behavior young man. Now you are going to go wash up for lunch without anymore arguing or so help me I will put you over my knee and give you an actual spanking.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At Felix’s wide eyes he says “Well, what’s it going to be. Are you going to listen or do you need to go over my knee?” He says raising his eyebrow. Felix seems to come to his senses at that and runs off towards the bathroom to wash his hands. Minho sighs relieved he finally listened. Turning towards Chan he says, “Was I too harsh threatening to spank him like that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Absolutely not. I was just about to turn him over my knee myself. You know appa would have never allowed that behavior. He’s testing us to see if we’ll do something about it or just leave him be.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah you’re right.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix comes out of the bathroom a moment later apprehension on his face as he looks at his two hyungs. Chan raises his eyebrows at him “Do you have something you want to tell us Yongbok?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you Hyung Minho and hyung Chan.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re forgiven buddy. Come on lets go eat, the others are waiting for us.” Minho says wrapping his arm around Felix as they walk to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Felix sits down at the table Hyunjin starts to snicker at him which makes him mad. He kicks Hyunjin in the shin under the table making Hyunjin yell out dramatically.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Owwwww! Hyung’s Yongbok kicked me!” He deliberately says the name Yongbok because he knows how much Felix hates being called his real name. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Don’t call me that! I barely touched you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Uh-huh! You kicked me really hard Yongbok!” Hyunjin is smirking when he sees how much it’s bothering Felix that he keeps using his birth name.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Well you were laughing at me and stop calling me that!” He kicks him again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Owwww! Hyungggg!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enough. Hyunjin it isn’t nice to laugh at your brother and you know he doesn’t like being called Yongbok, and Felix we do not kick others. Both of you apologize.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I’m sorry for kicking you Jinnie”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”It’s ok. I’m sorry for laughing at you for getting in trouble and for calling you Yongbok even though I know you don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of lunch goes smoothly without anymore problems. It isn’t until bedtime that they run into more problems with Felix.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking at the clock and seeing it’s 8:30 Chan walks over to the three maknaes room. ”Alright Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin it’s time to get ready for bed.” He watches as Seungmin and Jeongin put their legos away before going to get their pajamas on. Felix is still sitting on the floor playing with his lego set.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Felix, did you hear what I said?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Uh-huh.” He says not looking up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Then you should be putting your legos away and getting in your pajamas.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Later. I’m building right now.” Chan raises his eyebrow, “Wanna try that again.” He doesn’t receivea reply so he squats down to Felix. “I told you to do something. You need to listen and put your toys away now. It is time for bed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grabbing his chin and making him look up Chan says, ”Alright, I’ve had it with the back talk today. You are going to put the legos away and get ready for bed like I told you to or you can go over my knee.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix seems to think it over a minute before deciding that his hyung is bluffing. He goes back to playing. All of the sudden he feels hands under his armpits and then he is lifted into his hyungs arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Noooooo!” He cries.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You have been treading on thin ice all day. You have been warned quite a few times to stop with the attitude and disobedience.” Chan says sitting down on Felix’s bed. He pulls him over his lap. “If you continue to ignore us when we tell you to do something you will end up right back over my lap.” He raises his hand and brings it down 8 times then he lifts Felix up and into his arms where he hugs him tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry hyung. I’ll listen.” Felix says crying into Chan’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright. You’re forgiven.” Chan says rubbing his back gently. Seungmin and Jeongin come back into the room at this point and Felix jumps up from chan’s lap quickly and wipes away his tears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you crying?” Jeongin asks making Felix blush.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Don’t worry about it, he’s alright.” Chan says gently. He claps his hands. “Alright everyone into their beds. It’s 9pm, past bedtime for you three. Let’s go.” He tucks the three of them in kissing them each on the forehead. He then turns the nightlight on and turns the lights off. “Goodnight guys. I love you” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you too hyung.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you hyung.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight hyung. Love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan leaves the room and goes to check on Jisung, Hyunjin, and Changbin. Walking into their room he sees them all playing the Xbox. “Hey guys you have an hour until bedtime.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do I have the same bedtime as them? Why do I even have a bedtime? I’m 15 way too old for a bedtime.” Changbin complains.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have a bedtime because you are still growing and you need a good nights rest.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t had a bedtime in like 2 years.” He tries. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t lie Changbin. You have always had a bedtime. Did you forget I babysat you before I moved back home to take care of you boys?” Chan says raising his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhh I.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Yeah that’s what I thought. Don’t lie to me. Lying is not ok. It just leads to trouble. You will be going to bed at 10.” Chan says starting to walk away leaving no room for argument.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine” Changbin says defeated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan Goes back out to the living room joining Minho who’s watching reruns of some 90s sitcom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are they in bed?” Minho asks looking over as Chan sits down in the armchair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Yeah, but Felix put up a fight earning himself a trip over my knee.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I’m not surprised. He has been testing us all day. He was very close to going over my knee several times today.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it seems they are all feeling comfortable with us now as theirguardians to start to misbehave and test us.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I guess so. We just need to stay consistent with them. If eomma and appa didn’t allow something we shouldn’t either.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I agree.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At 10pm Chan goes to tell the others that it’s time for bed. He enters their room and finds them still playing the Xbox. “Alright guys save the game time for bed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww 5 more minutes. Pleasee!” Hyunjin pleads giving him puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah pleaseee!” Jisung copies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ignoring the puppy dog eyes he shakes his head. “Nope. Come on bedtime. I gave you an hour heads up.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww this sucks.” Hyunjin says quietly putting his Xbox controller away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan watches to make sure they turn the Xbox off all the way. The three of them save their game and get ready for bed. “Goodnight guys I love you.” Chan says tucking them all in and kissing them on the foreheads. He turns the lights off and closes their door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan and Minho both turn in earlier than usual. It had been a long day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry my grammar and writing might not be correct. I hope you still enjoy this story. Please leave comments. Ideas for future chapters are always welcome. </p><p>I don’t have any experience with what it would actually be like to get the news of family members dying in an accident, i’m sorry if it isn’t very accurate to how it would actually be handled.</p><p>If you guys enjoy this story I will add more chapters soon. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>